


midnight snack

by legobricked



Series: medieval ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legobricked/pseuds/legobricked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was curious about her, he admitted. But the cat thief swore he only dropped by because of the scent of custard and sugar, and definitely not because of the blue haired girl with the pretty blue eyes humming a sweet song to herself in the warmly lit kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight snack

“So,” the cat thief hummed in amusement, “what do you think about our beautiful and fair prince Adrien?”

The girl dressed in flour and food stains stopped kneading the dough and looked up at Chat Noir. She gave him a cautionary stare, eyebrows scrunched up as Marinette tried to see what he was getting at. After a deep breath and sigh, Marinette shrugged.

“I don’t know really. I've never met him, but I do suppose he’s as beautiful as every one says. I saw him once at the festival, when I was lucky enough to get some time from the bakery’s booth and see the celebration at the castle,” Marinette smiled at the memory of all the colorful banners, the laughter, and great music and food. “He was certainly more handsome than you,” she joked.

“My lady, you wound me,” Chat Noir clutched his chest, his other hand over his forehead as if he was going to faint from the slander. “If you saw me underneath my mask, you would be bewitched and lament until the end of your days over my beauty.”

“Oh? And here I thought you wore that mask to hide the _monstrous warts_ on your face,” Marinette replied. “Besides that, I am _not_ your lady. I am merely a humble daughter of a baker.” Marinette’s tone was as light as the dough she kneaded, and Chat thought that her smile was just as sweet.

“What should I call you, then, if not ‘my lady’? ‘My princess,’ perhaps?”

“Certainly not!” Marinette laughed at Chat’s flirty smile. “I am no one’s princess just as you are no one’s prince. As I said, I’m just a baker’s daughter who makes a hobby of sewing.”

Marinette saw Chat’s eyes flicker for a moment, they became distant after she spoke and his smile faltered. She didn’t know the cat thief very well. They had met once when she was Ladybug the Knight, protecting an innocent women and her child from patrolmen who bullied them, though he didn’t know it was her. Marinette also met the cat thief when he landed on her roof, literally. He was cradling a bleeding arm that she bandaged after confirming he wasn’t going to rob her. He “only robs from the rich and gives to the poor,” Chat Noir declared proudly, but that was all she knew about him. Well, she knew about his generous donations to local villages, but Marinette wondered what would drive a young man like himself to pull off such daring acts of heroism and stupidity.

“I have a suggestion,” Marinette started, wiping her hands on a cloth. Chat Noir looked up, hiding any worries that had shown just a little bit before behind a curious smile.

Marinette held her clean hand out to him. “how about 'my friend’?”

Chat raised his eyebrows at the extended hand and Marinette did her best to suppress a laugh at Chat’s face, eyes comically wide. She was a bit unsure if he was actually going to take her hand but, surely if slowly, a gloved hand came forward to meet hers in a handshake. Marinette nodded in satisfaction and noted how Chat stared at their hands, not yet letting go. To break him out of his trance, Marinette placed her other hand over his and leaned forward.

“It’s getting late, you should probably head home soon, Chat.”

It took a few blinks, a stare, and some more blinks for Chat to realize what he was doing. “Ah, you’re right. it’s pitch black outside,” Chat muttered, glancing away to hide a blush that most of his mask had already covered. He smiled at Marinette, his eyes squinting at the corners, and its warmth made her heart skip a beat.

“It’s a shame I won’t get to taste your food, but i’ll let you be. good night, my la–” Chat paused and smiled, correcting himself.

“Good night, my friend.”

“Good night to you as well, friend,” Marinette smiled back as Chat took off through the window in the starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble, based on tumblr user sorarts‘s medieval ladybug au (which is my fave, i love it so much). please feel free to point out any errors you spot so i can fix them!
> 
> P.S. my headcanon is that marinette has an ambivalent opinion on prince adrien. he’s beautiful and kind and seems nice, but he’s still part of the royal court that treats her family, friends, and people as dirt beneath their feet.
> 
> P.P.S. i can't seriously believe there's a tag for each side of the love square. y'all are too much.
> 
> P.P.P.S cross-posted from http://howweperceivethings.tumblr.com/post/134642583531


End file.
